Beneath the Hood
by Blackwind137
Summary: Kenny has no purpose- all he has is Karen. No one else cared for him...Right? First attempt at South Park, please R&R. Hope you enjoy!
1. Kenny

**I don't own South Park.**

-Kenny-

Since I was born, I was known as the poor kid. A poor piece of crap. I didn't have a loving family, I didn't have decent clothes, I didn't have great grades, and I didn't always smell the best. I lived in a piece of shit house, with alcoholic parents and smoke always clung to my parka. My room was small and only had a low set mattress.

My friends consisted of Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman. I suppose Butters Stotch could be included in that too, but he's often pushed aside within my group... Though, I don't know why I still hang around them. I guess it's because I don't like change? It's not like I'm _close_ with any of them. They don't know too much about me, and I don't get involved in their business. I just kinda tag along. I'm an outsider, observing their world- a world I'd love to be apart of, but know I can never join...

I always questioned why I was dealt such a hand in life, and it wasn't like I could rid myself from this world, no matter how many times I've contemplated it- I couldn't die, so what was the point? I had no where to go. I had no future, no "destiny" to fulfill. I was just...I'm useless. There's no need for me to be here.

...Though, I suppose that I don't _really_ want to leave, either...

Yes, I'm forgotten a lot. Yes, I don't have parents who _truly _care for their children's well being. But I do have one person I could never leave- she's my life, the reason I stick around. See, Kevin can care for himself, no problem. He has places he can go to get away from our parents, he knows how to get money for support, and he's quite decent in school- he was going places. He had a future.

I'm not worried about Kevin. I worry for Karen. Not because she's bad in school, and not because I don't think she'll have a bright future- no, not one bit. Out of all the McCormicks, she has the _brightest_ future. I just need to make sure she can reach that potential. Living in the household we do, it was easy to doubt yourself- I know I do. But I want her to grow up knowing that she can accomplish great things, and if our parents won't encourage and protect her, I sure as hell will. She deserves it.

She's my life, and I'd go to the ends of the earth for her...

* * *

-12 years old-

A glass bottle shattered, the sound resonating through the house. Karen sat hunkered up in her room, Kevin fighting with our parents and I had just got home. Stan had invited me to play games at his place with Kyle and Cartman. It was now 6 o'clock- I left before they could offer me dinner.

I opened the door, not really paying attention to the yelling I could hear outside. Boy I wish I had. I walked into my house to find my dad and brother going at it, my mom yelling at my dad from behind Kevin. I could already guess what had happened, but I didn't care. My thoughts immediately jumped to 'Where was Karen?', so I tried to quietly sneak past my bickering family.

Didn't work.

"Oh, look who _finally_ decides to come home!" My father slurs. I cuss mentally, opting to stay silent and just try to continue my path. Next thing I know, my arm is wrapped in a tight grip as I'm yanked back to face my dad. I wince at the painful grasp, but don't resist. That only makes it worse. "Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" He yells in my face, his warm, alcohol laced breath dancing across my face.

"Sorry, sir," I respond, my voice muffled by my hood.

"Take that damn thing off! I can't hear one goddam word you say!" He yelled, pulling my hood down roughly. I winced at the harshness. "Tell me boy, where ya been?" He asked, his voice suddenly sobering up.

"S-Stan invited me to his house after school," I informed, internally scolding myself for the stutter.

"Oh really. So what, are we not good enough?!" His voice increased with volume, his anger clearly written on his face.

"No, Dad, I-!"

Stuart raised his fist, ready to take a swing to my face. I shut my eyes and shrunk back as much as I could, preparing myself for the impact.

"Stuart!" My mom yelled, attempting to get his attention.

"Quit it, Dad!" Kevin pipped up, grabbing the fist raised in the air and effectively stopping it. Dad whipped around, coming face to face with Kevin, fire burning in his eyes. He threw me back to the wall, releasing me and turned fully to Kevin.

I hit the wall with a grunt, but kept on my feet as I looked to my brother with wide eyes, afraid of what Stuart would do to him. Kevin met my eyes, and he gave me a silent command. '_Go'_. I watched him a moment more before standing to my full height and running off through the house. No, I didn't need to worry about Kevin. He could handle himself.

No, my mind kept flashing to thoughts of '_Where's Karen?'_ and '_God, let her be alright'_. In less than a minute, I found myself in front of her door. I took a deep breath and stopped myself from rushing in, so I wouldn't scare her.

I knocked three times on her door and slowly cracked it open. I peaked in and found my little sister sitting on her mattress, her toy she's had since she was a kid in her lap. It was a little bunny- she got it when she was about 3 or 4. I'd won it in a stupid claw game at one of my friends (probably Eric's) birthday parties.

She looked up at me, a smile forming on her face. "Kenny! You're home!" She said happily.

I gave her an affectionate smile. Nodding my head to the door, I said, "Come on, you can stay in my room for the night if you want." She simply nodded, grabbing her pillow and blanket, dashing across the hall to my room. I turned to leave and follow her, but realized I forgot something. I grabbed her worn down shoulder strap bag she used for a backpack and left for my room.

I walked in and closed my door behind me, trying to ignore my family still yelling at each other. She did her homework and at some point of the night, I left to get her a pop tart for "dinner". She laughed at some stories I told her and she looked like a normal, happy kid...

It was around 11. Karen slept peacefully on my bed, nudged next to the wall. The fighting had died down, though movement was still able to be heard. I couldn't sleep thanks to thoughts refusing to leave me. I pulled my hood up, tightening the draw strings. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't our family be normal? At the very least, why did Karen and Kevin get stuck in this..? I don't care what _I _have to go through, but why did they have to put up with this as well.

I tightened my hood until it couldn't tighten no more, wishing I could just disappear. When had my thoughts gotten to this point?

A knock at the door causes me to look up through the small hole of my hood. I stood up, careful to not wake Karen, and opened the door. In front of me was Kevin. He gave me a weak smile and looked inside my room, eyes falling on Karen. He looked back to me, and it was then that I noticed the bruise on his jaw bone. I looked at him sadly. "Are you alright..?" Came my quiet, muffled question.

He studied me a moment before giving a smirk. " Of course I am." It was quiet, so not to attract attention within the house. I couldn't believe him though. His smirk died as he looked at me, serious. "Are you?"

There was one thing I learned from living in this household: siblings watch out for siblings. I looked out for Karen, and Kevin did the same for me, and I tried to help him out whenever I could. Shifting my feet, I gave a reply. "'M fine."

"Kenneth."

"I'm fine, Kevin. Don't worry about it," I try to assure.

He just looks at me, almost sadly. "You know I will always worry..."

I study him a moment before I reach up and undo my hood, returning it to the base of my neck. With my face exposed, I offer a small smile. "I know you will. Thank you, for tonight... But I am fine, I promise." For a moment, he looks like he's about to continue this conversation, but ultimately decides against it.

"...Alright," he relents, showing me I've convinced him enough. He puts an arm around me in a one-armed hug, be reciprocating the gesture, before we both release. "Make sure you get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Same as you," I retort, and he just smirks at me as he heads back to his room. "G'night Kenny."

"Night." With that, I return to my bed and lay down, mindful of Karen's position.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Blackwind137 here, this is my first South Park FF ever, so I hope y'all enjoy my attempt. I don't know how long this'll go, but I also don't know if anyone will enjoy this. So, here's what I'm gonna do. If I get ****_at least_**** 2 favorites or follows and just 1 review (so I know I have ****_some_**** form of audience), I'll post the second chapter as I can. The second chapter is already complete, so I just need to upload it.**

**Next chapter is in Kyle's perspective. I would call this romance, except that I suck at romance. So.**

**R&R and I hope y'all enjoy!**


	2. Kyle & Cartman

**I do not own South Park. Please tune in at the ending for AN and shout-outs.**

* * *

-Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan and friends are 14 years old-

-Kyle-

Being a freshman in high school was rough. Having to deal with upper classmen, a new homework load and still trying to hang out with your friends, it was certainly a new experience.

I walked into homeroom and placed my books on my desk before walking back to the hallway, and headed towards where my friends met every day. You see, since kindergarten, Stan, Kenny and Cartman have been my friends...Okay, maybe not so much of Cartman, but he was good friends with Kenny who was good friends with Stan and me, so... Association.

"Ey, Jew!" Speaking of the fatass.

Stan ignored Eric. "Hey, dude."

"Hi guys," I responded, realizing I wasn't greeted with a certain muffled 'hello'. Looking around, I asked, "Hey, fatass, where's Kenny?"

"How the hell should I know?" Cartman questioned, rolling his eyes. He didn't give you as much shit these days- he's kinda mellowed out, thank God.

"I dunno, you two usually know each other's whereabouts," I answered matter-of-factly.

Cartman rolled his eyes. "I'm not gay like you Khal. He's not, like, my gay lover or anything. I have no idea where the poor piece of crap is." His comment went without discussion. It often angered me about the comments that he makes about our poor friend, but I don't dare fight them. Who knows what rumors could spread.

The bell rang, signalling us all to go to homeroom. I sigh and turn around, carrying idle conversation with Stan, ignoring Cartman as I did so. By the time we reached our classroom, more than half the class was seated and talking with their friends. We quickly followed suit, sitting in our respective seats. A few minutes later and the second bell rang for class to begin. I scanned the room, not finding our orange clad friend, which was quite weird- even for him...

I looked to Stan, who had a questioning look plastered on his face, obviously coming to the same conclusion as myself. Looking at Cartman, I found him tapping his desk with a pencil and watching the door, his brow furrowed. Guess he was concerned as well.

The teacher began roll-call and everyone called out "here!" when their name was announced. All except for Kenny, of course. The woman looked up and repeated his name. "Kenny McCormick?... Did anyone seen him this morning?" She was met with silence and she shook her head as she marked him absent. So, by the comment, I can conclude that he wasn't called in sick- so why wasn't he here? He didn't ditch school normally.

The lesson went on without a hitch. We learned about x and y intercepts like planned...Well, more like she told us about it, and we just spaced. Stan took notes because he was having problems in this class. Butters tried to pay attention, but his gaze kept slipping to the window. Token, Craig and Clyde all whispered to each other, Wendy passed notes to various girls and Cartman, like myself, kept glancing to the door and clock.

With about 20 minutes left in class, the door squeaked open and Mrs. Hubert stopped mid-sentence. The entire class looked to the door to watch our orange clad friend walk through, head down. He glanced to the class before walking to the front desk and placing a pass down. He then took his seat.

Mrs. Hubert looked at the pass then to Kenny, before pursing her lips and continuing with the lesson.

I looked over to Kenny who kept his head down, pulling out his notebook and opening it but not bothering to write anything. He never did take notes- he just stopped caring about school when we reached high school. I leaned over to him and whispered, "Dude, what happened? Are you alright?"

He looked at me, eyes meeting mine. He gave me a muffled whisper in response. "Yeah, I'm fine. Woke up late." He said it as though it was normal. That's just it, though. It wasn't normal. He was never late- hell, he was always the first to school.

"...You know, if something's wrong you can-."

"Kyle! Kenny! You two may talk after class, but not during a lecture," the blonde teacher scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am," Kenny responded quietly, shifting in his seat to face the front, slouching. I mumbled a "yes ma'am" and continued to take notes, glancing at Kenny occasionally.

Cartman passed a folded note to Kenny, the latter staring at the note for a moment before grabbing and opening it. He read it over, grabbing his pencil and stealing a glance at the teacher while he scribbled down an answer and passed the note back. Cartman opened it immediately, taking in the information written for him. He gave a look of discontent, looking worriedly at Kenny (which I didn't think Cartman was even _capable_ of worrying for someone other than himself), grabbing his pencil and giving a response, passing it as he continued his notes.

Kenny gave no response from Cartman's last note. Instead, he just folded it and shoved it in his pocket. He looked to the board and copied down the homework, though I don't know why he did- he wouldn't understand it without notes.

The moment the bell rang, Kenny was out the door. He didn't wait for anyone. Which, again, that was odd for him.

I stood from my seat, gathering my supplies into my arms, as Stan and Cartman came over to me. "Did he say why he was late?" Stan asked. Out of the three of us, he was probably the least connected to Kenny. At least, that's what it seamed like. I can't really be sure.

"He just told me he woke up late," I supplied. I looked to Cartman as I motioned for us to start walking to the hallway. "What'd he say to you?"

Cartman shrugged. "I asked him what was going on and he just said that he woke up late and got caught up with family."

Stan's face contorted with worry. "You don't think it's anything serious, do you?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Eric responded, annoyed. Wow, this was _really_ bugging him...

We parted ways, going to our respective lockers. I didn't have any of them in my next two classes, so I hung around with Craig and Butters, who had ended up in my 2nd and 3rd hour. I didn't pay attention in class. I just wanted to go to lunch- at least then I could talk with Kenny more in depth.

~Cartman~

The classes that followed were uneventful. I had Clyde in my 2nd hour and Token in my 3rd, so I usually talk with them. Didn't make the class periods any less annoying, though.

The bell rang for 3rd hour to be released and I gathered all my belongings before leaving the class as soon as I could. I had lunch with all my friends 4th hour, so I wanted to rid myself of my school work quickly. I found Stan in the hallway heading to the cafeteria and I followed up behind him. "Ey, did you speak to Kinny?"

Stan looked to me and frowned. "Yeah, but he just repeated what he said to Kyle. He refused to talk any more about it." See? And _that's_ what worries me. I know he didn't just "sleep in". If he got caught up with family, that could mean multiple things!

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Stan and I turned around to find Kyle running to catch up to us.

"What do you want, jew?" I called, earning a scowl. I smirked at his reaction.

Kyle caught up to us, rolling his eyes. "Shut it fatass."

"Screw you, Kahl!"

"Yeah yeah," he waved me off, looking to Stan. "Anything new?" He earned a shake of the head.

I looked to the restroom before peeling off from my friends. "I'll meet up with ya in a bit." They gave quick "See ya"s as I walked to the bathroom. Opening the door, I went into the farthest stall. Yes, I use a stall. Got a problem with it? Well screw you guys! Anyways, I do my business and flush the toilet, ready to walk out, when I heard the door to the restroom open and a pair of feet shuffle in.

At first, I thought nothing of it. Then I open my stall a bit and my sight falls on an orange parka. Kenny was standing at the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. What I didn't expect was for him to pull down his hood. When he did, I had to keep myself from gasping. He did _not _look good. His eyes and upper cheeks had no problem- then again, if they were bruised everyone would be able to see it.

The only thing visible around his eyes are the bags underneath them. No, his jaw and lower cheeks had bruises littered across them, a few cuts here and there. His forehead wasn't much different, but the colors that mixed looked sickening. Kenny lifted his hand to his face, gently examining his wounds and wincing as he passed over a particularly nasty gash. He muttered a curse under his breath, waving his hand under the sink for the water to spray. He gathered a handful of water before splashing his face.

I walked out of the stall. "Kinny, what the fuck happened to you?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. Normally, I wouldn't show my emotions so easily, but there was no reason to hide it from Kenny.

The blond jumped at my voice, whipping around so fast I worried he'd get whiplash. His eyes were wide as he took a moment to realize who was in the restroom with him and what was going on. When it did register, he turned around and pulled his hood up, drawing the strings closed, saying, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." Even though it was muffled, I had no problem deciphering the words.

I scowled at the response, watching as Kenny attempted to leave the room. I reached for him, gripping his arm and earning a wince from the other. Confused, I moved my hand down on his arm as I pulled him back to look at me. "Kenny. Come on, dude. You know you can tell me what happened," I reasoned.

He just shook his head. "No, you don't need to worry. I'm fine." He got out of my grip.

"You know I'm going to worry, Kenny. You are _not_ okay," I retorted. He opened the door, but this time I didn't try to stop him. I was just going to have to wait till later.

Sighing, I washed my hands and left for the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hey, y'all! Blackwind137 here with chap. 2! These are amounting to about 4 pages per chapter, so I'm gonna try and keep it that length.**

**Thank you to: Okatusareawesome101 for favoriting and following, ilicsm for following, johnfranco329 for favoriting and following the story and ME (like, really, you didn't have to do that but thanks a bunch! ^-^) and fandomthings2000 for following! Sorry if I butchered any of your usernames, I suck at things! But thank y'all!**

**Since these peoples aren't signed in or do not have an account:**

**Yukon: Thanks for reviewing! :3 For right now, I think I'm gonna do a KennyXEveryone strategy. I do enjoy K2, but at this point I just kinda wanna let the characters write themselves and see where they go- but I am ****_certainly_**** open to Kenny and Cartman!**

**ghostreader: Thank you for the review~! :3 I do hope I've delivered!**

**That's all for now, please R&R and I'll see ****_if_**** I can get a new chapter up in a week? I can't guarantee much, but I'll do my best! :3**

**Blackwind, signing out!**


	3. Stan

**I do not own. Sorry for any inconsistencies and spelling errors.**

**IMPORTANT A/N at the end! And it is labeled "IMPORTANT"! Please read!**

~Kevin is 18, Karen is about 11 or 12~

-Stan-

When Cartman finally joined us, we were in the lunch line. He told us about finding Kenny in the bathroom and how our friend looked pretty beat up. At first I figured we would ask him when we went to sit down, but once the time came we found he wasn't even in the cafeteria. I suppose he didn't exactly _have_ a reason to come to lunch- it's not like he could afford it. He rarely even ate. When he did, it was because we'd all give him our leftovers or things we didn't want since we knew it was the only way he'd eat. On some occasions, Token would even buy Kenny a lunch.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, to say the least. Lectures, homework, announcements, boring usual. Cartman didn't get any new information from Kenny, and the same went for Kyle. After my _first_ failed attempt at asking Kenny during 2nd hour, I decided to just leave the subject alone and talk to him how I normally would. Questions with no real substance and conversations that led to us joking around with each other. No need making him feel interrogated, right?

Kenny laughed. "Please, Ms. Randle needs more than a husband, and you _know_ that."

I laughed, nodding in response. "Alright, alright, given. Too bad she can't get none, right?"

"I'm sure if she looked in the right places she could. Though, I don't know who'd touch _that_," he said with a smirk.

I shook my head, smile still in place. Yeah, our biology teacher was a bitch. Hence why the conversation came up- we both were convinced she was a bitch because she couldn't get any action. If it was anyone else talking to Kenny, though, they'd probably think he was hinting at himself.

For some reason, he was known as South Park's manwhore. They thought this because they didn't know how he found the money he did. Others who knew him better, like the rest of our group and Butters, would know he was far from being a whore. He held himself to too high of a standard. He had said once that he promised himself and Kevin he would never go that far to provide for Karen and his parents. Yes, he helps provide for his family. The main source of income though is from Kevin.

Anyway, I looked to Kenny and asked him, "Hey, did you wanna hang out after school?" We didn't have any plans for today, but if I could keep him from going home, I'll do anything in my power.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I don't know, dude...I really have to go home after school."

Frowning, I said slowly, "There's no way you could hang out..? Whatcha gonna do at home?"

"Well, it's not so much as going home as it is needing to pick Karen up. I promised her I would come by and walk her home."

This caused me confusion. "Wait, I thought Kevin picks her up," I stated. Kevin was 18- almost 19- so he didn't have school. Because of that, Kenny and his brother agreed that Kevin would pick up Karen so Kenny could hang out with friends.

At this Kenny tapped his pencil on the desk. He was quiet for a few minutes, and I was tempted to just continue speaking and tell him to bring her along, but he spoke before I could. "Kevin's not picking her up anymore." I cocked my head slightly in question. "Please don't tell Kyle and Cartman?" He sounded hopeful, but he also held so much doubt in his voice. I guess what he's wanting to say is what they've been trying to get out of him all day.

"Of course, dude. It's for you to tell, not me," I assured.

He sighed, talking in a low voice. "Last night, Kevin came into my room. I guess my parents have been telling him to get out of the house...So he did. He came in last night and told me he was leaving. So, when I woke up this morning, my dad was pissed. He was yelling and cussing, throwing things, my mom was crying and yelling at my dad, and I made Karen stay in her room and get ready for school.

"I guess my dad was pissed 'cause Kevin made the money and now he can't get his booze and what-not. Because of that, my dad held me up at home, causing Karen and me to be late to school. I had to calm Karen down about Kevin and take her to school, and she's worried I'll leave too, I guess...Which is why I need to pick her up from school."

...Honestly, I was surprised on two accounts. One: He told me what happened this morning. And kinda in depth. I could tell he was keeping some things a secret, but I can't really blame him, considering what he did tell.

Two is the fact, his brother left. He still had two siblings that needed to be cared for, and he left? It's hard enough for Freshmen to get jobs, and now he's basically forcing Kenny to do so!

My hooded friend stayed quiet afterwards, and I could only assume he was thinking about what he had to do. Hell, I even started thinking of ways I could help him out. Everyone in town knew his family wasn't in good shape. His dad was an abusive alcoholic (at least, everyone _thinks_ he's abusive- and right now, I think it's truth), his mom was a bipolar alcoholic and the McCormick children were underfed and uncared for kids.

Since I didn't know how to respond, I said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm sorry, dude...But, hey. You know you and your sister are always welcomed to my house, and you can talk to me whenever. Even if you don't want to talk about it, we could just hang out and get your mind off it for a while..." It sounded stupid to me, but it wasn't false either.

He looked up, studying me for a moment before I saw a small smile reach his eyes. I smiled in return, hoping it was a comforting smile.

At the end of 12th hour, we stood up and walked to the hallway. He began walking to his locker- as did I to mine- but he stopped me for a moment. I felt a slight pressure on my shoulder, telling me that he had his hand on me. It wasn't rough, but rather tentative. I looked back to him, urging him to speak. And speak he did. It was muffled, and soft, but I heard it all the same. "...Thanks, Stan." Then he was off to his locker. I'd given him a smile to show that it was no problem before heading to my own locker. It's not like I did much, I only spoke to him, and let him get some things off his chest. Then again, it was probably the first time all day he was treated as he normally was, which probably made him comfortable.

I shoved my folder and notebooks into my backpack, placing my textbooks in the locker. Maybe, if I spoke to my parents, Kenny could stay over for a bit longer than normal. Stay for dinner, even. Or maybe I could make him and his sister lunches for school. There just has to be _some_ way I can help.

"Hey, Stan!"

I looked over my shoulder as I was pulled out of my thoughts. Smiling, I waved. "Hey, Kyle. What's going on?"

Kyle fixed his bag over his shoulder so it was secure. "Nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"I was planning to go with Kenny to the middle school to pick up his sister."

He gave me a confused look. "Isn't that what Kevin does?"

"Karen wanted Kenny to do it today," I informed. I couldn't tell Kyle the real reason, otherwise I'd go against my word to Ken. He only nodded, silently agreeing to go along. I slung my backpack on my shoulder and walked with him to Kenny's locker.

Cartman was already there, talking away with Ken. He looked up at us and gave us a nod of acknowledgement. We watched Kenny shove some notebooks into his worn, single strap backpack. I think it used to be Karens, but he'd switched backpacks with her so she could have a bag of higher quality. I don't even know who bought it, him or Kevin. But the bag he used was so old and worn, it looked absolutely disgusting. Then again, I shouldn't expect much else with a bag that's six years old.

Kenny slammed his locker shut, looking at us before waving and beginning to lead us through the front doors. Everyone spoke to each other, except Kenny who simply listened. When we'd gotten outside and to the sidewalk, he began walking in the direction of the middle school, assuming we had gone the opposite way.

I looked to Kyle and nodded towards Ken, silently asking if we should follow. Cartman watched this exchange and waved his hand in Ken's direction, telling us to go without saying a word. Kyle took the cue and walked in the direction of the school, Cartman and me following behind. Kenny hadn't realized we'd followed until Eric caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Kenny to flinch. Eric retracted his hand rather quick at the response as our friend looked back to us.

Obviously surprised, he asked, "What're you doing?"

"What's it look like we're doin, ya dildo?" Cartman retorted. Kenny rolled his eyes, looking to Kyle and me for a legitimate response.

"I asked earlier if you wanted to hang out. Well, since you have to get your sister, we decided to come with you," I explained. I watched him as he tried to think of something to say, obviously not foreseeing this response.

Shaking his head, he looked forward again, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever.." I smirked at the response. We carried a few different conversations on our way to the school, one of which included grades. This is the short story.

"Well, when I get home, I have a shit ton of homework to get through," Kyle complained.

"That's what you get for taking all those damned AP and honors classes," Cartman pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"He's got a point," Kenny agreed.

"Well if you don't challenge yourself, you're not gonna get in a good college. If they see that you slack off with your classes, like _you_, your college choices are more limited," Kyle explained.

"He's got a point, dude," I chimed in. Ken and I decided to stay more on the outside of the conversation. Besides, this wasn't my battle to fight, and I highly doubt Kenny wants to be pointed out in this topic.

"Please, the only one who's screwed here for college is Kinny," Cartman scoffed. Kyle went silent, not daring to agree, but knowing he couldn't _dis_agree. I thought he'd pissed off Kenny, and I guess he thought he did too, because he tried to save his ass. "I-I mean, uh, he could get good options i-," he stopped when he heard laughter. It wasn't particularly mirthful, either.

We all looked to Kenny, to see his shoulders shaking form the laughs. "Nah, he's right, Kyle. Cartman's got a damn good chance compared to me," he agreed, no malice hinted in his voice. I frowned slightly at this. Did he really think he wasn't going to get any farther than what he was at?

"Well you know, if you tried, you could get good grades," I encouraged. Though, he only shook his head. That's alright, I could talk to him later about helping him with homework.

When we reached the middle school, Kenny went to the main doors without us, telling us that he'd just be a moment. And it was quite true. He came back out within five minutes, his sister in tow. We could see her blabbing to her brother, the latter smiling and nodding in response, prompting different topics to her day.

"But Sidney was a real bitch today," she ranted, a frown setting on her face.

"Karen." Kenny gently scolded, his voice firm. "What have I told you about cussing." Wow. Him scolding her for _that_? That's a tough one, considering his parent's habit.

"Aw, c'mon Kenny. You do it, Kevin does it, and Mom and Dad do it. Why can't I?" She protested.

He looked her in the eyes and replied, "Just because we do it doesn't mean it's right. I don't cuss in front of you or authority figures, and I expect the same from you- it's disrespectful." He finished as they merged with us.

"He's right, Karen," I confirmed. "I know you don't think it's fair, but he's looking out for your best interest." She looked at me before sighing in defeat.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Kenny silently thanked me with his eyes and I just gave him a nod. "Ready to head home?" He asked her.

She looked up to him and cocked gasped a bit. "Actually, would it be okay if I went to Shayla's for a bit? She invited me to her house for a sleepover." Kenny pondered for a moment. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Well, you have to get clothes don'tcha?" He questioned.

"I have a change of clothes there! Her mom bought some for me..." She finished, trailing off.

I could see Kenny contemplating it, not particularly willing to let her, but he finally caved. "Well...I s'pose so," was his response. She smiled and thanked him, giving him a hug around his waist. He returned the hug with one arm and looked to us. "Alright, you guys wanna lead the way?"

"Where's her friend's house?" Kyle asked.

"She lives in Eric's neighborhood," Karen responded for herself. Kenny gestured to his sister, as if to say 'ask her, not me'. With the given information, we made our way to the house. I spoke with Kyle and Cartman while Kenny asked questions about Karen's day. It was kind of amusing to listen to them talk. Being around Ken's raunchy language and jokes was completely different compared to big brother mode. He didn't make dirty jokes, he listened and absorbed his sisters information, spoke formally for the most part and over all, tried to be more of a parental figure while still holding that inviting brotherly air.

"So, how what did Sidney do to you?" He asked, carrying on the conversation from before. I listened in.

"She was talking behind my friends and my back! She was spreading rumors and just being an overall jerk," she explained, getting pissed all over again. "So, the girls and I were going to make rumors about her and get even."

Kenny smirked, shaking his head. "Karen, don't stoop to her level."

"She deserves it!"

Kenny thought for a moment. "Sis, I can't control what you do, but just realize. First of all, two wrongs don't make a right. And second, you really think that making a rumor will get you guys even? She'll just make another and it'll be an on going thing. You're just going to hurt your reputation even worse. What could she have said that's so bad."

"...She told everyone I was a lesbian..." she mumbled. Kenny was silent for a total of three seconds before he burst out laughing. She grew a shade of red. "Hey! You're not supposed to laugh at me!" She protested.

"I-I'm sorry, Karen," he said, trying to calm himself. "But, really. That's it?"

She scowled at him. "'That's it'? Are you kidding me?" I personally began to question Kenny's sense of humor.

He looked down at her, full attention set on his sister. His voice was low and serious, wanting to convey his thoughts while keeping her engaged. "Listen. I'm not laughing at you, Karen. I'm laughing at the stupidity of others. You know, when I was in middle school people started saying I was gay?" I remember that- hell, I'd believed it...To some extent, I still do. "I know you're curious now. But think about this. She's saying this because she feels threatened by _you_. She scared of you."

"But why?" She asked innocently.

Kenny smirked. "Because, you're kind, smart, popular with many people and pretty. Other girls are bound to feel threatened by you. But remember this: Just because someone says you're 'lesbian', doesn't mean your dating life is over- not that you should be concerned with that now, otherwise big brother will have to get involved." This earned a giggle. He gave a small smile to her. "If a guy is right, he'll take the chance and go against the rumor. Trust me on this."

Karen smiled and nodded. "Alright...Thanks, Kenneth."

He placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a one-armed hug. "Of course. Anything for you." This made her grin and she returned the hug with wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Dude, you're like a mom," Cartman commented, glancing back at him.

I looked to Kenny to see how this sat with him. Though, it didn't seem like it sat too well. His smile died down a bit as he mumbled, "Yeah, I guess so..." For the rest of the walk Ken didn't speak, opting to listen to his sister.

When we finally made it to Shayla's house, Kenny walked Karen up to the door. Meanwhile, I unlocked my phone and started texting my mom. Seeing as how he didn't have Karen to care for tonight, I figured he could stay at my place for the night. I mean, why go back to his house where there's nothing for him..? Besides, it was Friday. He could have some fun, right?

I looked up to find Kenny waving to his sister and Shayla's mother before turning around and walking back to us. I got a response from my mom and shoved my phone into my pocket, looking to him. "Alright, come on, guys," I said, heading to my place.

"I think I'm just gonna head ho-," Kenny began.

"No, you're coming with us," I responded.

"Yeah, come on Kenny," Kyle chimed.

Kenny scratched the back of his neck. "I dunno, guys..."

"Well, we're going to be playing some video games and stuff, so..." I tempted.

I could see the gears turning in his head, and I smirked when I heard his response. "...I guess," he'd said, shrugging.

Cartman patted his shoulder, smiling. "That a boy!" Kenny rolled his eyes, smirking at us as we walked to my place.

**Hey y'all! Blackwind back for another! I'm kinda proud of this one, just for how quick it wrote itself. Except for the ending, I feel as though that could have been done better... (Longest chapter yet! 7 pages/3,294 words~!)**

**Thank you ilicsm for favoriting, SMAK101 for favoriting and following (and reviewing), Lynn7667 for favoriting and following, Nimondor for following, EclipseMoon12 for favoriting and following and PersianLady for following and favoriting!**

**You guys are awesome! Along with johnfranco329, and Okatusareawesome101 for popping in and leaving a review!**

**IMPORTANT****: If you have a certain person you'd like me to pair Kenny with, please do leave your preference. While I'm letting the characters write themselves, I also will steer towards majority vote. You can either review or vote on my poll on my account!**

**That's all for now! R&R :3**

**Blackwind, signing out!**


	4. At Home

**I do not own South Park.**

-Kenny-

Knocking on the door, I looked down to Karen. "If you want me to pick you up early, just give me a call, okay?"

Karen nodded, giving her usual, "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"You remember my number, right?"

"Of course, Kenneth," she responded, looking up at me. "I've had your number since you got a phone." I remembered that day- Kevin was the one who got it for me. Nothing expensive or fancy, but I didn't need that. I just needed one that worked.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Orav, smiling down at us. "Hello Karen! Kenny," she greeted, me returning her smile.

"Hello, ma'am," I greeted.

She chuckled. "You don't need to address me as 'ma'am', Kenny. I've told you that!"

"Sorry, it's just his habit," Karen spoke on my behalf. I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Karen! You came!" Another voice spoke, and Mrs. Orav turned to look at her daughter. "Come on, I've got a ton of stuff for us to do!" She urged.

Karen got ready to go inside before I grabbed her lightly by the shoulder. Surprised, Karen looked back to me. "Remember Karen: if you need anything, feel free to call me, and behave," I stated.

I earned a roll of the eyes. "Kenny, I know this. You're embarrassing me~!" She complained.

I smirked at her. "Then I'm doing my brotherly duty!" A pout. "Alright, have fun Karen," I finished with a smirk. "I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow."

"Alright. Love you, Kenny," she said, hugging me.

"Love you too. Now go have fun," I replied, hugging her before letting go and watching her sprint inside. Looking up to Mrs. Orav, I gave her a smile. "Thank you for letting her stay over the night. When should I be by to pick her up?"

Mrs. Orav thought for a moment. "...Why not come by at six?"

"...In the morning...?"

This caused a chuckle to escape her lips. "No, hun. At night."

I furrowed my brows, not completely understanding. "Are you sure? I can pick her up earlier if you wan-," I was cut off.

"Kenneth, I insist. We'd love to have her stay."

After a moment, I simply relented. "Alright, thank you, Mrs. Orav. Have a nice night," I wished, waving and she bid me farewell. I began thinking as I walked away. I liked that she didn't mind having Karen over- she was "like a second daughter" to her. And I know she only said six because she wanted to make sure Karen was fed.

I cannot explain how grateful I am for Mrs. Orav and Shayla. The fact that they are so willing to have her over is so relieving. And, if I'm being honest, Mrs. Orav is like a second mother for Karen. It's nice to know she has that relationship with an adult, and positive roll-model, that Kevin and I approve of.

I'd expected to go right back to my house, honestly. So Stan's insistence that I come over was quite a surprise. Perhaps I'd said too much to him in geography...I told him in confidence to get it off my chest, not to get sympathy. Yet here I was, getting dragged back to his place.

Upon entering the house, we all took off our shoes and left them by the front door mat.

"Mom! I'm home! I also invited the guys over!" Stan called, allowing our presence to be known throughout the house.

"Alright, Stanly!"

They all made their way to the couch, dropping their backpacks on the ground next to it. I followed suit, dropping my worn bag next to theirs. Stan sat in the middle of the couch, Cartman and Kyle on either side of him, as I took a seat on the ground, passing back the controllers for the game. They all took their respective controllers (they all called dibs on their controllers for Stan's place) and Stan turned on the Xbox, starting up the game. We spent the next two and a half hours playing three different games: Castle Crashers, Battle Block Theater and Mortal Kombat.

All in all, it was a pretty good run. Cartman finished off with the highest leveled character out of all of us in Castle Crashers, Stan and Kyle beat Cartman and me in Battleblock Theater, and I beat everyone's ass in Mortal Kombat. It was funny, really. I'd never played before, so it started off with them kicking my ass, but at one point, they all left to do something in the kitchen. So I took the time to practice. Next thing they knew, I was whooping their behinds using Noob Saibot. Yeah, pretty awesome.

Kyle gaped at the screen as I K.O.'d him. "Dude! How the hell did you do that?!"

I laughed loudly, not responding. Cartman turned to me. "Dammit, Kinny! You're cheating, aren't you! Aren't you!" I simply laughed louder, enjoying the rage.

"Dude, that's not fair! Noob is so cheap," Stan complained, turning on me.

Shaking my head, I cleared my throat. "N-Nah, he ain't cheap!...Besides, you guys are just pissed off cuz y'all dunno how to use him," I stated. Noob wasn't the easiest character, but he sure rewarded you if you found out how to use him.

But, despite the fun we were having, time flew far too quickly. Kyle got a call from his mom telling him to come home and Cartman got a text.

"Yes, Mom, I'll be home soon...Yes, I'm on my way," Kyle finished, hanging up the phone. "Well, I've gotta get going," he clarified, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Yeah, me too," Cartman agreed, gathering his belongings and shoving on his Nike shoes. Kyle got on his Adidas brand shoes and opened the door, Eric walking out. "Later, douchbags!"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "See ya guys," he called, walking out.

I waved my goodbye as Stan stood at the door. "Later!" Closing the door, we went back to playing Mortal Kombat, me taking a seat on the couch instead.

About twenty minutes later, I looked at the clock, then to my phone. No calls. I shouldn't have expected any, anyway. My parents didn't care when I came home, so I basically had no curfew. That didn't stop me from trying to excuse myself though. Sighing, I shoved my phone back into my pocket. "I think I should get going, dude."

Stan looked to me, pausing the game. We were currently doing the co-op ladder. "Your parents call you home?" An innocent question, that I could only answer with a negative.

Before I answered, Mrs. Marsh walk out of the kitchen. "Stan, dinners ready. You're staying, right Kenny?"

I looked up to her. "O-Oh, uh, no ma'am. I was just about to head home," I answered, caught off-guard by the question.

Frowning at me, she responded, "Alright, but if you change your mind, you're more than welcomed to stay." With that, she returned to the kitchen.

I stood up. I gathered my bag and got ready to leave until Stan spoke up. "You, uh..You sure you don't wanna stay..? Ya know my mom always makes too much food."

I began comptemplating my options. If I went home, I'd have to deal with my parents yelling at each other. Dad's probably still pissed off about the whole Kevin situation, and Mom is probably all emotional. Hell, I'm sure they were at it right then. If I didn't go home, then they could end up hurting each other, though... But if I stayed here, I wouldn't have to deal with any of that. I'd get food, have nice conversation with Stan and his family and just get to be normal for another hour or so.

Looking down at my holey socks, I sighed. "Thanks for the offer, Stan. But I've really gotta get home."

I didn't see his face, but his tone was enough to show his emotions. "Oh, alright... See ya, then."

I looked back at him and gave a smile. "Yeah, see ya later, Stan. Thanks for inviting me." I slid on my worn-down shoes and walked out the front.

Behind me, I heard Stan call, "Wait, Kenny!" Looking back, I prompted him to speak by nodding my head. "If at any point you want to come over, my window's open and my phone is on, kay?" I smiled again and nodded, showing understanding as I waved and walked.

As nice as it was that Stan was offering me these things, I couldn't help but think about how much I hated it. How fake it was. Granted, my friends were nice and considerate (most of the time). It especially got better entering middle school. But that didn't mean that their regard of me had changed significantly. I was forgotten, ignored, and known as the "poor piece of crap", the idiot. I was a charity case, the garbage can at lunch in school.

Not to mention I'm South Park's "man whore". I'm known for drugs and sleeping around- regardless of it being male or female. I'm known for always getting high or tripping on acid...Even though I haven't done weed since 7th grade (after promising Kevin to stop), I've never tried acid, and, well...I'm still a virgin. As most freshmen should.

Do people believe me? No, so I just let them think what they want. I can't make them listen if they don't want to. They think I get my money from whorin around- I just do odd jobs. Like mowing, or fixing shit for people, yard work. Nothing dirty or anything like that.

And Kyle, Stan and Cartman have never really listened to me. Hell, they don't really ask me to hang out with them, either. I usually just tag along with one of them and later, everyone's together. Like I said, I'm forgotten. Invisible. I don't matter- I could die (and stay dead) and nothing would actually change. That's how insignificant I am. If anything, they would find a _replacement_, like they did with Tweek and Butters to take the fourth spot in the group. No, they couldn't be satisfied with three. God forbid they only had three.

It's alright, I suppose. I'm just plain old Kenny McCormick. I shouldn't expect much. I should simply be grateful they let me tag along.

Taking a detour from my house, I made my way to the Turners' house. They were regular employers of mine. I usually stop by Monday Wednesday and Friday for work, and they'll pay me on the spot.

Walking up to the door, I rung the doorbell, shoving my hands in my parka's pockets. The Mrs. opened the door, beckoning me to come inside and complete my job for the day. It was simple, really. Today was yard work, pulling up weeds and cutting branches and trees. In the end, fifty bucks in my pocket. That's what I liked- they payed well. I nod them farewell and made my way home.

Before I knew it, I'd crossed the tracks and returned back to my house. Yelling could be heard from within, along with the shattering of glass. Great. They were at it.

Sighing, I walked around the back and to a broken window. Sliding it open, I climbed through into my room. It was rather clean, as I didn't favor a mess. Low set mattress, a single lamp placed upon a cheap nightstand, a scratched up dresser and a few micselanious items decorated my room. I threw my bag on my bed, listening to my parents yelling. I couldn't make out their words behind the slurs, but I honestly didn't care to.

I laid down on the bed, pulling my hood down around my neck. Rubbing my face, I winced slightly when I rubbed against the gash on my chin. Guess it was still tender. At that moment I was glad I didn't have a mirror in my room. I didn't need to see my messed up face.

After a moment I sat up and opened my bag, taking a look at the homework we'd been assigned. All of it was gibberish to me. Though, I really shouldn't be surprised considering how much of a moron I was. I tossed it aside, giving up.

I laid there for a few moments longer until I heard no sound from the living room. With that, I stood up and went to the kitchen, cleaning what few dishes we had and clearing the table and counter tops. Just because we were poor didn't mean we had to live in absolute filth.

I hadn't heard the footsteps behind me, an I wished I had. I hand grabbed my shoulder roughly, me flinching as I felt the pressure of it. I was spun around harshly, coming face to face with my father. I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he only brought his other hand firmly go my other arm, gripping it with the same intensity. God, those bruises will never heal at this rate.

Despite my fear, I looked my dad in the eyes with defiance. "So, ya finally decided to join us, huh? And just where the hell were you?!" He yelled, his alcohol ridden breath dancing on my face.

"I was out with friends," I answered.

His eyes narrowed at me. "Don't bullshit me, boy!"

"I'm not!" I yelled back. Anytime I said "friends", he thought I was lying. The son of a bitch.

"Stuart, leave our boy alone!" My mom pleaded.

Dad just rounded back on her, hitting her in the face. "Bitch, stay outta this!"

"Hey!" I shout, grabbing his arm and pulling it back. "Don't touch her!" He looked back at me before shoving me, my back hitting the counter.

"Don't talk back to me, ya bastard!" He screamed, grabbing his empty beer bottle and throwing it at me. I covered my eyes with my wrist, hearing the glass shatter and feeling the shards fly across my face and neck, the cuts stinging as they leaked red liquid. I looked up to my dad, who had his eyes trained on the ground beside me. Confused, I looked down and found the last thing I wanted to be seen. My money I just earned had fallen from my pocket.

I quickly reached down and grabbed it, shoving it back into my jean pockets. When I looked back up to my dad, he was furious. Anger was clearly seen in his eyes. "So, what. You've _been_ holding out on us?" He asked. I shook my head, trying to back up as he took a step forward. Though, I was already as far back as I could go. "You think you deserve that money? You're not the one providing for ungrateful children!"

That pissed me off. I narrowed my eyes, standing to my full hight. "You 'provide' for us?" I laughed a laugh full of malice. "That's the best joke you've ever told!" My expressing hardened. "Don't act like you do shit for this family! You don't provide, you sit on your lazy ass and steal from your children and wife! I earned this money for goddam food, not for your fucking addiction, Stuart!" I knew I was an idiot for retaliating, but I had to. "When was the last time we had a decent meal courtesy of YOUR pay check? Cause I sure as hell don't remember!" Dad took a swing at me, but I ducked and punched him in the gut. Normally I didn't condone fighting. But I was just so pissed off.

I should've stopped. A few more punches were thrown on both parts, but it only ended up with my mom crying, me on the ground, and my dad strangling me. "Ya piece of crap, this time, STAY DEAD!" He yelled as I felt my wind pipe close. The next thing I _knew_ was darkness- something I was all to familiar with.

'...I shoulda stayed at Stan's...'

* * *

**Hey y'all! Blackwind is back! I stayed home sick today, so I figured I'd finish this chapter and upload it!**

**Thank you to _LuciusMalfoyfemale_ for favoriting and following, _Eaglator23_ for favoriting and following, _dragongirl582_ for following, _Hutcchy_ for following and to _johnfranco329_ for your continued support via reviews! Y'all are awesome~!**

**Please drop a review if you have the time, it really goes a long way and makes my day!**

**R&R! :3**


	5. Update

**Hey y'all!**

I know I've left you waiting for a long time, and you are probably disappointed for no actual story plot here. But at the time I'm uploading this, the next chapter will be uploaded as well: double whammy! Okay, maybe not. But still a true fact.

**Here's why I've been less prolific:**

I've been at the school a lot from 7:30 am to 9 pm. So, I haven't been on the internet. I'm involved in a lot in school, so yeah.

The next chapter will be 10 pages long, because of how long I've waited.

While I've been gone, I've been working on two other chapters for this story- here's the basis if you want to know:

**Stan and Kyle** will be getting into a fight, leading to them throwing punches at each other and Kenny, and Cartman is the most level-headed at this time.

**Another** chapter will be a throw back to the beginning of their freshman year, and you'll get to see more of Butters' relationship with some of the main 4- probably mainly Cartman and Kenny.

Alright, I'm off!


	6. Park Bench

**10 Pages worth here. The characters will start to alternate more unorganized, so y'all are aware! Please enjoy! :3**

-Kyle-

I made my way through the snow, falling steadily from the sky, following the path to the drug store. It snowed fairly heavily last night and earlier this morning, so the sidewalk was hard to see, leading me to walk in the street which was already plowed.

We needed some milk and my mom decided to send me out. It was nine right now, so it wasn't too early. Who wanted to wake up early on Saturdays? Certainly not me. Though, it's wonderful how she sent me to walk the distance when she had a car she could've used.

When I finally got everything I needed from the drugstore, I made the trek back to my house, but this time I went the long way. It was a beautiful day, so why not, right? The long way takes you to Stark's Pond, I figured I'd just sit there a while and just enjoy myself. It wasn't often I was alone.

I approached the pond and looked over the water. Everything was still, like a painting- I loved seeing the pond like this. Hell, I liked seeing anything when there is no human interference.

Scanning the benches, I made my way to one until a lump caught my eye. On a bench, a few yards away from me, was a lump covered in orange. Knitting my brows together, I walked over quickly as my questions were confirmed. I made it to the bench and knelt down. The form in front of me shook slightly as it laid there.

Lightly, I shook his shoulder. "Kenny...Hey, Ken, wake up," I spoke. He groaned slightly and swatted at my hand. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Kenny, wake up." He opened his eyes, the bright blue pools staring at me looking dull.

It took a moment before he sat up. "Kyle..?" He asked with his muffled voice. I nodded and he rubbed the back of his head. "What're you doin' here..?" He mumbled, still slightly shaking and clearly groggy from sleep. Though, with the bags under his eyes, I'd assume he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Well, it is a free park, ya know..." I joked, earning a soft chuckle. I smirked at him. "No, I went to the store this morning and came by the pond. I just so happened to stumble across you. Why are you sleeping out here?" Kenny just shook his head as he avoided eye contact. He sneezed not a moment later and I grimaced as I stood up. "C'mon. You're coming back to my place."

I held my hand out to help him up, but he just shook his head. 'Seriously? He's trying to be difficult?' "No, Kyle, I-I'm fine. I-," he was interrupted by a small coughing fit, hacking up phlegm.

I scrunched my face in disgust and shook my head. "Kenny, you're sick. Please come home with me? We can just, I dunno...We can just hang out." The last thing I wanted to do was leave him alone. His face was pale, he had bags shading beneath his eyes, slightly blue and chapped lips and I could see bruises on the side of his face- granted, half of them were hidden due to his hood, but I could still see them.

He sighed softly before standing up, swaying slightly as he gained balance. I laid a hand on his shoulder to help steady him before leading the way to my place. We made small talk all the way home...Okay, more like I spoke and Kenny hummed in understanding.

Opening the door to my house, I called out, "Mom! I'm home!" She gave an "Alright!" and I led Ken to the kitchen. He sat at the table, silent as ever, as I attempted conversation while putting the milk in the fridge. Glancing at the clock, which stated 10:30 with it's green digital numbers, I ran through a mental list of what we could do. Looking to my orange clad friend, I could see him shivering, almost violently, and I watched him sadly.

I walked over to him and sat in one of the chairs. I studied him for a moment, finding his clothes were basically soaked. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak, until my mom came in. "You got the milk, right Kyle?" She inquired.

I sighed. "Yeah, Mom, I got it. Middle shelf of the fridge."

She nodded and opened the fridge pulling a few things out to make some food. "Thank you, Bubula. What-?" She looked over to us, halting her speech when she looked at my friend. "Kenny! You poor thing," she tutted as she walked over to him. "You need to get in the shower and get yourself some warm, dry clothes, hon."

Kenny shook his head. "N-No thanks, I-I'm-," he was interrupted again by a coughing fit, this one a bit harsher than the last. I looked to my mom, who wore a saddened expression as she rubbed Kenny's back.

When his coughs had finally subsided, my mom tugged him up. "Kyle, take Kenny upstairs. Show him where the towels are, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," I responded, standing up and looking to Ken. "C'mon," I instructed. He followed me up the stairs and to the end of the hallway. Opening the door, I stepped aside. "Towels are underneath the sink, far left cabinet." He nodded and hesitantly trudged in, closing the door behind him.

I quickly left for my room and rummaged through my drawers for clothes that I thought would fit Kenny. Considering he looked a bit skinnier than me, I didn't think my clothes would fit him properly, but none the less I got him a simple t-shirt and plaid, drawstring pants. Folding them neatly, I walked back to the bathroom and heard the shower running. I knocked and tried the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. At first I was confused, then I remembered how the McCormick house hold didn't have doors that locked, so I assumed he hadn't given it a second thought.

"Hey, Ken?" I got a hum in response. "There're clothes on the counter for ya." He gave a quiet, "Thanks" and I quickly gathered his wet clothes, walking out and closing the door behind me, but not without locking it. I didn't want Ike walking in without knowing. I made my way downstairs and walked to the washer. "Mom! Have anything that needs to be washed?" I called.

"There should be a basket near the bookshelf!" She replied. I nodded, knowing she couldn't see it, and grabbed the mentioned basket, throwing in the dirty clothes with my friend's even dirtier parka. How could he stand the filth?

I sat at the table texting while my mom made lunch for our family and Kenny.

From: Stan

11:15 AM

Dude, whatcha doin today?

To: Stan

11:16AM

I dunno, but Ken's over right now.

I looked up when hearing creaks from the stairs. I swear to God, my eyes bugged out. I had to mentally slap myself and recompose. Now, I knew Kenny's situation was bad. Abuse, lack of common utilities, lack of food, an all around unstable home. But never had I known it LOOKED this bad.

The clothes I had lent my poor friend were, indeed, too big for him. Far too big- they literally hung off of his body. Ken looked like he was drowning in a pool of plaid in those pants, and now I was glad I got him the draw stringed one.

His blond hair was still wet, dripping even, and laid messily on his head. His bruises, some from lack of sleep and the majority from hits, shined in the kitchen light, with the help of the water that trickled down his face. His pale skin made it easy to see the pink tinge on his sunken in cheeks- due to fever, I assumed. Needless to say, I was not used to seeing my friend without his hood, and now that I could see his face properly I could measure the severity of his situation just a bit more clearly.

My mom spoke before I could. "Good, you're out!" She chirped. He shuffled in place in a manner that led me to believe he wished to disappear, looking nervous. "Go on and take a seat, hon." He did as he was told, pulling out our wooden chair and carefully placing himself on the seat, as though he would be punished for using such luxury. Once situated, my mom placed two plates and bowls on the table with two sets of silverware- one for me, one for Ken. "Eat up, boys!"

Kenny watched my mom warily as she moved back to the stove to fix two more plates and proceeded to set the plates on the table. Seemingly satisfied with her actions, Kenny grabbed his fork and all but wolfed down the macaroni and cheese presented to him. I observed this as I took a few fork fulls of pasta.

"What'd you make, Mom?" Asked a kid-ish voice. I looked behind me to find Ike coming through the archway leading to the kitchen. He paused a moment at seeing Kenny, yet said nothing as he continued to sit in a chair with a plate already provided.

"Just some lunch, sweetie. Macaroni and soup." Ike simply nodded, digging into his food. Kenny had stopped scarfing down his food, opting to eat more slowly, almost sluggishly.

Mom sat at the other chair, eating soup and subtly watching Kenny eat. "So, Kenny," said boy went rigid as he was addressed. "How's your family?" She finished gently.

At this point, my blond friend had stopped eating in favor of stirring his soup with his spoon. "Fine, I guess..." The response was soft, as though he didn't want to be heard. And you know, without his hood, it's weird to hear him talk. At least his muffled mumbles were loud. Without the cloth over his face, he liked to be more soft-spoken.

"Yeah? That's good! How's Kevin doin', now that he's out of highschool?"

"You know...He moved out, got his own place," he responded, staring at his soup. I stared at him when hearing the information presented. When did that happen..?

"Oh? Where's he work?" My mom continued.

"Warehouse. Good pay, so that's good news," he tried to sound a tad less monotone, but it didn't work too well.

"Well, tell him I said congratulations." Kenny merely nodded. "How about your sister? Has she gotten involved in anything recently?" Kenny's eyes flickered up to my mom at the mention of his sister.

"...Choir, plays, softball...I believe that's it."

My mom grinned. "That's wonderful, darling..." She looked at Kenny thoughtfully before asking, "And what about yourself, Kenneth..?" He kept quiet for a good few minutes. Ike sat eating his food, not hiding the glances he tossed at Ken. I stayed silent unsure of how he would respond. And my mom just stayed respectfully mute, waiting for the boy.

"...Not exactly...May I be excused..?" His voice was the softest it's been all day. As though he'd say something wrong just by making a consonant.

"Of course," was my mom's response. He got up rather quickly and swayed for a moment before briskly walking to our bathroom. I watched him leave, turning to my mom until I felt a vibration in my pant pocket. I reached in and pulled out my phone.

From: Stan

11:29 AM

Oh yeah? Why?

I quickly typed back.

To: Stan

11:30 AM

I found him outside- I brought him to my place. Come over 'round 1, k?

"Kyle?" My mother asked. I looked up. "Care to explain what happened this morning?" I sighed, looking down to my phone.

From: Stan

11:30 AM

K. See ya then.

I placed my phone on the table, glancing to the entryway. "I dunno. When I was walking back from the store I saw someone sitting on the bench," Ike stood up and left the table, lunch half-finished. "Or, more like laying on the bench, at Stark's Pond. I guess he stayed there the night...So I brought him home," I finished. A short explanation would suffice.

Mom watched me thoughtfully for a minute, before looking back at Kenny's plate, frowning softly. She opened her mouth, until we bother heard, "Kenny? Are you alright in there?" I gave Mom a curious glance- one she mimicked- and stood, walking to the bathroom door. Ike stood outside it, ear pressed to the wood. "Are ya sure?" He called unsure.

There was a noise of confirmation, a retching sound coming not a moment after. I scrunched up my nose at the sound, imagining what was happening. I tried the handle and, surprisingly, the door was unlocked. That's right, he's not used to locking doors.

Upon opening the door, it was a pitiful sight. Kenny sat on his knees, the shirt bunching slightly at the bottom, along with his pants which pooled on the ground. He had both hands on the toilet seat, knuckles white as he took another heave into the porcelain seat. His face flushed with fever and sweat beading on his brow as he pulled back from the seat, shaking slightly. He glanced up at us, at me, with tired eyes. Although he looked ready to say something, he was stopped by a harsh cough which caused another gag leading to more heaving.

I walked in and took a small dixie cup out of our cup dispenser, filling it with water, and grabbed a dish rag. After doing so, I knelt next to Kenny, who began another round of spewing. I rubbed small circles on his back as I waited for his body to stop it's protests. It's funny to think Kenny eats next to nothing, yet he still pukes like he had a three course meal. Then again, it looked like majority of it was bile...

Seven minutes later, he rested his head against his forearm, slumping against the toilet seat. I continued my ritual, unsure of what to expect. The next round of spasms commenced, but this one was different. The noises were made with no content coming out. I frowned. "Ken, calm down. It's fine, just relax," I coaxed, trying to get his mind at ease to stop his dry heaving. He did continue for about two more minutes, all while I tried to soothe him. After the time frame was up, he panted slightly and groaned under his breath, slumping against the toilet, resuming his position of head on his forearm.

I was silent for a moment, letting him regain some composure, before I tugged on his shoulder a bit. He looked up at me with heavily lidded eyes and I handed him the rag. He stared at it, looking as though he didn't understand what I was offering. My mouth opened then closed as he took it from my hand, his shaking mildly. He rubbed off his mouth and folded the rag, keeping it in his hand as he sighed. I then handed the Dixie cup which he took graciously, taking a swig, sloshing it in his mouth and spitting into the toilet, flushing it promptly after. He threw the cup in the trash, rubbing his face with his hand.

I stood up and offered my hand, eyeing him carefully as he took the offer. I pulled and he slowly stood, stumbling a bit. Glancing to the doorway, I was surprised to see my family gone. Guess I didn't hear them leave... I led Ken to the livingroom where I nudged him onto the couch. He plopped down and sighed. I left for a moment, walking into the kitchen, finding Ike eating and my mom working around the kitchen.

"Is he alright?" Ike asked, looking up to me.

I pulled my cap off, running a hand through my red curls. "For the most part. He at least finished puking." Mom came over to me, my eyes following her, and she handed me a glass of water and one of juice.

"The water's for Kenneth, the juice is for you. Why don't you go relax in the livingroom," she suggested. I nodded and carefully took the two cups.

Turning around, I began to stalk back to the living room, until I remembered. "Oh! Mom, Stan is coming over around 1."

"Alright, honey. I have to go out tonight, though- I'm meeting up with some work friends around 2 and won't be back 'till late. You're father's also gone on a business trip, so you have to watch Ike."

Said boy groaned. "I don't need to be babysat..." He complained. Mom smiled affectionately at the Canadian and I simply nodded, stalking back to the living room.

I set my cup on the lamp stand and turned to Kenny, to find him asleep in an awkward position. He was sitting like a normal person, if not a little angled, and had his neck slumped in a forty-five degree angle over his left shoulder. It literally looked like he was a claw for a machine, neck crained as such. So, I moved him. I grabbed his legs and pulled them to the other side of the couch, his body following. I then propped his back and neck with the pillow for the couch. I took a step back and studied him. He looked pale- sickly. Laying the back of my hand on his forehead, I felt heat radiating from his body. Along with this symptom, his body trembled slightly. So, I retrieved a blanket and set it over him. It was a lighter blanket, considering his fever, but it would hopefully do.

I plopped down on the chair next to the couch, sighing. 'Now I can just relax,' I thought, turning on the tv and flipping through channels. I ended up on the history channel- don't judge- watching Ancient Aliens. They spoke about the correlation between dragons and rockets, both able to spew fire. Honestly I think the "what if"s of the show are too far fetched. I watched it for about an hour when I heard the doorbell. I looked at my phone. 12:45.

Ken jumped slightly, looking around with heavily lidded eyes. He looked up at me with confusion. "Wha's goin' on?" He mumbled, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's just Stan. Go back to sleep," I responded, standing and walking to the door. I pulled it open, revealing my super best friend. "Hey dude."

"Hey," he greeted, walking in and following me to the living room. I got ready to speak to Kenny, but I stopped mid-thought, assessing what he was doing. His hand was still over his eyes, breathing deep and heavy. He'd fallen asleep again. Stan sat at the end of the couch by Kenny's feet, looking at our friend thoughtfully. "What brought him here?"

I sighed. "He was sleeping on the park bench."

"Again?" My raven-haired friend looked up at me.

"Yeah. So I brought him home. He's sick now, though."

"Of course he is. He has an awful immune system."

I nodded in response, standing. "What do you want to drink?"

"What do you got?"

"Juice, milk, pop, water."

"Soda." I walked to the kitchen, rummaging through our fridge for the beverage.

"Is Stan here?" My mom asked from the sink.

"Yeah, he is. Where the hell..." The latter half was muttered under my breath. How could we have had it last night and be out the next morning? "Hey, Ma? Where's our Dr. Pepper?"

"There's no more in the fridge, hon. You're gonna have to open another case."

I sighed. "Kay." I did as I was instructed, grabbing a can and bringing it back into the living room.

"Why, what's wrong dude?" I heard from the couch. It was too high pitched to be Stan.

"Nothing, Ken. Don't worry about it," Stan tried to assure. It didn't work, obviously. I set down Stan's drink in front of him- Stan thanked me while Kenny made a face towards the can. He absolutely hates Dr. Pepper. Don't know why though.

Ken sat up slightly from his position, a pensive look on his face. "Don't lie to me. I know it's not 'nothing'."

"It may not be nothing, but it doesn't matter, okay?" By this point I would have quit persisting. So why Kenny continued was beyond me.

The blonde stared at Stan for a nice long, quiet moment, looking thoughtful as he did so. "Stan?" He called quietly. "What do you gain from this?"

"Kenny, seriously. St-."

"No, I'm serious here. I mean, obviously something's wrong, but you refuse to tell us. Us: your friends for how long? Even if you just don't wanna tell _me, _which would be completely understandable, at least put my mind at ease by tellin' me you'll talk to him about it." I didn't understand that guy sometimes. Technically, doesn't he do the same thing? We'll ask what's wrong and he'll refuse telling us.

Somehow, Ken's spiel worked. Stan let out a deep breath and responded. "I don't know, it's just...My parents were at it again- have been for a while now. It just...It seems like they're real close to splitting, and I dunno what to do..."

"I'm sure they're not gonna split, Stan. They're just working through a rough patch," I tried to convince. Did I truly believe that? I...don't know. Stan's parents were a mystery to my, honestly.

Stan shook his head. "No, dude. It's not like their normal spats. They've been more violent recently. Louder, more harsh, they're even doing it in front of me now." He dragged his hands down his face. "I dunno what to do, guys.."

I looked to Kenny for some help, but upon seeing his face, I knew I wasn't getting anything from him. He didn't look demanding anymore, just sorrowful. He watched our friend with a thoughtful look, making no move to speak. I didn't understand. Though, how could I? As I thought about it, Kenny probably knew what he's doing. He may not be speaking, but he's simply _there _for our friend. He knew more about the situation than I did- not because Stan told him, but because he lived it. His parents fought constantly, they've threatened divorce on so many occasions.

Ken placed a hand on Stan's shoulder. The latter looked up to the blond, eyes boring into him. "I'm sorry, Stan..." Ken spoke softly. "Do you know what they fight about?" The second half was asked hesitantly, as though negative repercussions would occur after the question left his mouth. He probably thought this was truth.

Stan shook his head. "Sometimes they fight about money, other times it's about dedication and devotion- to each other or to me and Shelly." Kenny nodded understandingly. "I just...They could never get their shit together before, but _now_ they decide it's a good idea to get into it."

"Well, you know we're here. It's not like you have to be around it if you don't want to," Kenny commented. "Not to say it's not a sucky situation, but if you need it you can always come to my place- even if it's not the best place, it's somewhere to go." I'm surprised he offered it, but I knew exactly where he was going with it. So I jumped on.

"Yeah! You've got Ken, and you've got me for sure. You know my parents are fine with you coming over whenever you want," I reminded.

"And you should know you have Cartman, too," Ken added. I looked at him confused. No, we didn't know this. As far as I was concerned, Eric didn't give two shits. And by the look on Stan's face, he had the same thought. So, assessing the situation, Ken continued. "I know y'all might not believe it, but he does care about you two. He's just a stubborn asshole." He finished by giving a harsh cough, leading into a coughing fit. I grabbed his water, Stan patting his back as our friend hacked. He took the water gratefully afterwards, washing his mouth with the clear liquid. Setting it back down, he leaned his body against the back of the couch, resting his head on the cushion, watching stan.

Stan just looked to his lap, I guess contemplating what we've said. I had no idea what to do- I felt useless. I was just kinda there. But finally Stan opened his mouth. "Why were you sleeping at the park again, Kenny?" He inquired, looking up to said boy, who just stared at him. "You know you can come to our houses, you have a phone now so you could've called...But you didn't. Why?"

The boy addressed sighed deeply, turning his face into the cushion. I thought it was simply he didn't want to tell, but then I thought a bit deeper: If he'd had his parka, he'd've pulled the drawstrings tight by now. Since he didn't have his parka to hide, he was using the cushion to serve that purpose. It's amazing- when I actually pay attention to him, I can tell his habits. I've come to the conclusion that he has anxiety. Is it true? I wouldn't doubt it, but it's not a definite thing.

Finally Ken spoke, but it was muffled by the couch. "Ken, c'mon. Speak to us, please? It's not like we'll be harsh," I coaxed. Granted, I could understand his muffles by now, but I didn't want to hear his muffles right now. He sighed and pulled away a bit.

"I dunno...You know how I feel about asking for help. I don't want to _intrude_ on you guys-," Stan cut him off.

"Come on. You're not intruding on anything." Kenny only shrugged, closing his eyes.

"I took Karen to Ruby's last night, around 1. She couldn't sleep at home, and she got scared. So we went through my window and went to her friend's house and I tried to go back home, but they were still at it and I just...didn't wanna take the chance." I don't know why, he didn't often explain what happened at home, or why things happened. Maybe he's just ashamed, but to have him explain at least a bit voluntarily is huge. He began hacking again, Stan and I helping him sooth himself. When the fit passed, he leaned against the couch again, eyes still shut, and his breathing began to even out. I finally let it be, opting to just speak to Stan, watching Kenny drift into sleep.

**Thanks for reading, y'all! If you haven't already, please do look at the author's note in the last update as it explains what I've been up to and why you haven't had an update in so long. I'm not happy with this ending, but I've kept you guys waiting long enough. **

**Please leave a review, it means ****_so_**** much to me!**

**Thank you to: Datgirl45 for favoriting, TEAMPH4NT0M for favoriting and following, kristylee2528 for favoriting and following, and thank you so much to both Shadowgate and johnfranco329 for reviewing!**


End file.
